Murder 2
by Otal the Fox
Summary: The story of a barfight in Arizona. Oneshot, because I can't do much more about it. I suck at summaries, but it's a really good story, so please read and review.


Tekken Fanfic, for the "King of Iron Fanfic Tournament" Unless I didn't accurately remember the rules. In that case... I'm just making the fanfiction because I've played to much Tekken recently.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken. Well, I own all of the home versions of the games I can get my hands on. Also, YES, I do know that King wasn't present at the fight described in the story, but I wanted to make it more dramatic. Please don't kill me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm enjoying my drink. It's fine. Good drink, Sam Adams beer, my favorite. A dark colored hand 'accidentally' knocks it over. "You gonna pay for that?" I ask, as the beer drips on the floor. The whole bar goes quiet... Why? they've never seen me here before... I don't hear a response. "I said you gonna pay for that?" I say. There remains no answer. Last time. I look up, "You gonna pay for..." Oh shit. What have I gotten myself into? The 'man' who spilled my beer is a bit more than that. He's got fangs, he's got... He's got a leapord-head. Not just any leapord either. His head is a steel-gray leapord, and it has one glowing red eye. He growls at me. So I assume a fighting stance... What else can I do. He assumes one too. He hits first. I dodge, and duck behind him. I hit him on the back of the head. Hard. That should be enough to put him off... Right? Wrong, he turns back around. He picks me up, now I'm upside down, I feel the blood rushing to my head. I struggle, but it's no use. He's just holding me. That's the annoying thing about this. I wouldn't care as much if he would just drop me, or if I could reverse it... Damn, I spoke too soon.He drops me, we both fall backwards. I'm dropped through a table. Through a frakking TABLE. That hurt. Bad. I roll on the ground. He elbow drops me. Okay. That hurt. I could just lie here for a while... No, that sort of thinking gets me into trouble. I stand back up. He kicks me, hard. I fall back, over the bar. I hear a voice from the other end of the bar. Almost a voice, part voice, part roar.

"AK, I found a place to park the..." Whoever is talking notices the destruction. "What happened here?" He asks.

"Some guy picked a... Ah!" Says the so-called AK, as I hit from behind in mid-sentence. Oh great, oh god what have I done. I've picked a fight with a pair of anthropomorphic animals. Just... Just perfect. Those teeth are starting to look awful sharp by now. He hits back, this time I duck again. He punches, and I grab his hand. I... I get hit from behind by the other one.He hit me with a steel foldingchair. It really hurt. "Who the hell do you think you are, Hulk Hogan?" I ask him. I wasted valuable fighting time talking. The other one grabs me again. He slams my face into his knee. He almost broke my face. I fall limply over his knee, but spring to my feet. The new one, he also has a leapord head, but this one actually looks like a leapord, does a turning kick and hits me, but I block it. I charge him, but he kicks out behind him. I fall too the ground again. He grabs me, and puts me in some sort of bizarre leg-lock, causing my legs to overlap in the shape of a four. It hurts, it hurts bad. A couple of guys at the bar, who had previously been staring mutely at the fight grab him. Great, now that's only ONE set of extraordinarily sharp teeth to deal with.This day is getting better already. He charges, going for a clothesline. I try to duck, but get a faceful of inner-elbow. Ow. That one really hurt. I'm still up though. Speaking of which... I stand up. The other one hits me again. Evidently he threw off those two people that had grabbed him. He grabs me, and picks me up in some sort of complicated manner. He slams me on the ground, and then up again... And back on the ground. It's some sort of terrible combo of throws. Okay... Should I really bother getting up. A raised head HURTS. I get up... that new one grabs me from behind... Again. He slams me into the ground. Now I really don't want to get up. But I have no choice. He picks me up, and throws me at the steel-colored one. AK, that's what the steel-colored one was called, but I'm calling him Steelie,grabs me. He picks me up by the legs and holds me, like he's about to powerbomb me. He swivels a bit. I thought he would powerbomb me through that table. That's one thing I don't have to worry about at least. Oh god no... He drops me backwards, as the other one, who I'll call Goldie... grabs my kneck on the way down. I'm smashed through the table, and cut by the flying splinters. This is painful. But I'll survive. Steelie,picks me up. He's just playing with me now. He shoves me at Goldie. Goldie kicks me hard in the face. Should I bother getting up? Yes. I probably should. Goldie picks me up again, I try to call out, but my mouth is swiftly filling with blood. Goldie lifts me up on his head, sort of like a powerbomb, only reverse. In other words, it sort of looks like a piggy-back ride. He lifts me off his head, and slams me face-first into the floor. I just lie there. I expect more pain will be inevitable. None comes. I look up... Goldie is being restrained again, and Steelie is arguing with the people restraining him. I fumble on the ground for a weapon of some sort. I find a broken table leg. Desperately, I stagger to my feet. Goldie is yelling something, but Steelie isn't listening. I swing with the broken leg, swing hard at the kneck. I hear the crunch as it hits bones. Steelie falls to the ground, unmoving.

My name is Craig Marduk, and I've just comitted murder.


End file.
